It is well known that the educational experience is the key to an individual's success, and indeed, in many cases, to the prosperity and success of nations. It is also known that proper educational stimulation at a very early age, i.e., at the infant and toddler stage, will very often lead to enhanced learning ability as the child progresses through the educational system. Interactive educational methods, utilizing a combination of video material and printed material, is also known to be highly effective in conveying information to eager young minds.
One such interactive teaching method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,230, granted to William B. Clark, et al, on Jun. 9, 1992 (“Clark Patent”).
The Clark Patent describes an interactive method of effectively and efficiently conveying information which makes use of video disc technology, along with associated printed material. A video disc is provided, on which is stored a video lesson which contains pictures, diagrams, movie clips, etc., to make the topic being taught come to life with the presentation of the visual images. Printed lesson materials are also provided for in the Clark Patent, which printed materials, when used in combination with the video production, allow a teacher to customize lesson plans and have access to narratives and reference material related to the video presentation.
Although the Clark Patent was an acknowledged advance in the area of interactive teaching methods, it was primarily directed to a classroom environment and to children beyond the infant and toddler stage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive teaching method that is particularly useful in the home and preschool environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interactive teaching method that is directed to infants and toddlers.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide an interactive teaching method that uses video information in combination with unique flash cards.